new life
by dana-andersen-97
Summary: after a argument with rhys gwen goes to the hub bruised...one thing leads to another and suddenly jack and gwen are together...rhys is NOT happy!


I had never meant to have anything with him. It just happened. Rhys had beaten me,for the first time ever. I didnt know where to go so I went to the hub. There were cuts and bruises everywhere but he helped, he helped heal the cuts,bruises and my heart. Two weeks after Rhys had done it to me, Jack kissed me. It wasnt like the lustful kisses I had shared with Rhys,it was slow and gentle and love. That was when i really knew i was in love with Captain Jack Harkness. It was not long before we made love. That night we slept in each others arms. The next morning we went out for breakfast, a little cafe looking out over the bay. After we ate we walked along the bay, it was windy and I had forgotten my jacket but he draped his military coat over me. It was way too big but it smelt like him so I really didnt care.

..TWO MONTHS LATER..

I had slept well in jacks arms but I woke suddenly, feeling the vomit rising in my throat. I sprinted into the bathroom and made it just in time to puke into the toilet. With in a few seconds Jack was standing behind me, holding back my hair and rubbing my back. When i finally stopped feeling sick I slouched down on the floor half against Jack and half against the wall.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I feel fine now" I replied, leaning into him and taking in his smell. Old books,fresh grass, apples,flowers and something I couldnt quite put my finger on. In other words, his scent was intoxicating. He said it was beacuse he was from the fifty first centry and that everyone smells like that in the future. When Owen came in jack tryed to make him check me over but when I said I felt fine now he said there is no point. But the next morning it happened again.

"Gwen, please let owen check you over? for me?" Jack near enough begged.

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

At nine Owen walked in.

"Owen? she was sick again this morning. check her over would you?" Jack commanded. Owen nodded and led me into the medical bay.

"Just in the mornings,right?" Owen asked. I nodded he went on to shake his head,

"God, Gwen. You can be so stupid sometimes. Its morning sickness. You are pregnant." He said slowly,already walking out into the main part of the hub. Well, at least it was Jacks and not Rhyss. I sat there for a minuted before going up into Jacks office. He didnt notice me walk in so I snook up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered into his ear. he smirked.

"Owen?" He guessed before turning around and kissing me softly on the lips. He pulled me up so i stradled his lap.

"Im pregnant." I told him slowly, nervous as to how he would react.

"It-its mine, right?" He gulped, looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded. He chuckled before pulling me into another kiss. This one went on longer and I could feel him pressing against my thigh.

"Excuse me?" Owen coughed.

"How long have you been there?" Jack asked suspiciosly.

"Long enough to know you to are better than porn. Not the point though. Rhys is trying to make ianto let him down. He is drunk and i dont think he has showered since you left. Do you want me to let him down?" Owen shouted, already half way down the stairs.

Jack stood up and slipped on his coat.

"You stay here." He said gently, more like a question than a order.

As if he actually thought i would do that. I followd jack through the corridors,up the stairs and out into the tourist office.

"You fucking bastard! She doesnt love you, your just her bit on the side! She loves me! You are coming home now Gwen,babe." He shouted before grabbing me and trying to pull me out the door. Jack stepped forward quickly, punhing rhys hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

" You can insult me, you can insult my team, you can be a total idiot, but under no circumstance do you ever touch her. Do it again and you are a dead man, no one will even remember you, there will be no trace that you ever existed. understood?" Jack growled at him. Rhys was terrified. He nodded quickly before running out. I had a red mark from him trying to pull me but i was pretty sure he wouldnt come back. Jack hugged me tightly.

" Are you ok?" He asked, obviosly concerned. I nodded into his chest, tears streaming down my face and dropping onto his shirt. We stood for a few minutes until ianto cleared his throat. Jack picked me up gently and walked down into his bedroom, laying me on the bed.

"I love you, jack." I whispered as i fell asleep.

"I love you more." I heard him reply before i sank into the darkness of sleep.

When i woke up it was dark. I could hear jack snoring next to me. I was starving so i went up into the kitchen and found half a left over pizza. I was on my way back down when i suddenly heard a noise i looked around,but saw nothing. I grabbed a gun before walking around to check there was no body there. Just as i rounded the corner to the medical bay a hand grabbed me around the waist. I screamed only to get punched in the stomach. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball trying to protect my head and my stomach from the constant kicks the were raining down on kicks suddenly stopped and after a few seconds I had the guts to turn around. Rhys was on the floor unconcios with Jack standing over him. He bent down quickly and picked me up.

"Are you ok? How bad did he get you?"Jack whispered, holding me tight against him and looking me up and down.

"Im ok, think. just bruises." i whispered, snuggling into him. he sat me on the couch for a few minutes while he dragged rhys down into a cell. he came back up and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my waist and i leant my head on his shoulder.

" why did you come up here anyway?" he asked.

"i was hungry. i found left over pizza. then he grabbed me. he punched me and kicked me a bit and then you were there" i told him quietly. we went to bed after that. when i woke up in the morning it was eight thirty. i groaned as i got out the bed.i puked yet again before having a quick shower before getting ready and going up into the main hub. my arms were the worst, covered in bruises.

" coffee" ianto announced as i sat at my desk to do the mountain of paper work. i took one gratefuly.

"what happened to your arm?" ianto asked as he noticed the bruises.

"rhys got in here" jack told him from behind me.

"how?" tosh asked, spinning round in her chair and taking off her glasses.

"no idear. but he is locked in the cells at the moment, i cant decide what to do with him." jack replied for me.

" shoot the bastard." owen suggested as he walked past. jack looked like he was considering it for a moment before shaking his head and walking away.

i did all the paper work i needed to and before i knew it, it was five oclock and owen was running out. ianto and tosh followed not long after. i finally finished the paper work at nine and went have some tea, i hadnt had any lunch or breakfast so i was starving. i found a left over pizza again and downed it in a few minutes before swilling it down with a glass of cola.

"that was alot of pizza." jack smirked at me, winking. i blushed.

"you know,you are beatiful when you blush." he whispered as he brushed my hair over my ear.

i smiled and kissed his cheek before walking round him to get changed. i didnt wear PJ's anymore, just one of jacks shirts. i came back up to see jack pouring us both a cup of tea.

"no more coffee, the caffine is bad for the baby." he told me, laughing as i pouted. we sat down at the table for half a hour with our tea talking about random things. at ten we decided to go to bed. this time i slept through the night. i didnt puke the next morning, wich was great. as i tried to get dressed i noticed my trousers were now really tight, i would have to go shopping later, i was getting quite a bump. jack noticed me standing side ways to the mirror looking at the bump. it wasnt very big, you would only notice it if you were looking and didnt know what i normaly looked like. jack came down and stood behind me, smiling, with his hand on the bump.

"you have a bump." he said smiling.

"im getting fat again." i told him, scrunching my nose.

"again?" he asked me frowning.

" i was a fat kid, my parents ended up sending me to fat camp when i was thirteen." i told him, blushing again.

"this isnt fat,gwen. this is out baby. we are gonna get a house. me living in a actual house with curtains and everything!" he whispered into my ear, gently kissing my neck before going into the main room. i heard the others come in through the cog door and went up.

"you are getting a bump" tosh grinned as soon as she saw me. i smiled and and nodded before sitting down at the computor to watch owen play some video game.

"your only two and a half months, the bump shouldnt be that checking you over." owen told me, pausing the game and dragging me through into the medical room. he laid me down on the bench and put some gel on my stomach before moving a stick around my stomach.

"jack!" owen yelled. in seconds jack was standing next to me.

"is something wrong?" jack asked, worrying yet again.

"no, just look at the screen." owen ordered. jack looked at the screen for a few moments, i wanted to see to but it was just out of my veiwing range.

"are-are there three babies in the?" jack asked looking majorly confused.

"yes, you two are having triplets. congratulations. im going back to work." owen mumbled, packing everything away and going bak to his desk to play his video game.

"wow. triplets." i whispered. jack hugged me, chuckling at my expression.a hour later the rift alarm went off, a weevil was roaming aroun some back streets. while every one else got ready for the hunt i wondered around a bit. i found my self down in the cells face to face with rhys.

"you bitch! your pregnant!" he acussed, pointing at me.

"yeah, me and jack are gonna get one of those happy endings. nice isnt it?" i smiled angelicly at him before walking out. by this time it was half twelve so i went and had lunch, chicken salad and a glass of the time i was finished everyone was back with a weevil in handcuffs. after being chucked in the cell by ianto the whole team sat down for lunch.

"you eaten?" owen asked through a mouthful of food. i nodded. the team joked as they ate and then we all just sat and chatted.

"when,who,where and how was you first kiss?"owen asked looking around at who was going to go first.

"in year eight, with a girl called miriam lockly, behind the bike sheds. it was amazing." ianto said, smiling slightly as he thought back to it.

" year ten, with a girl called kelly anderson, in the boys bathroom. thats all im saying." said tosh next. owen was staring at her open mouthed and eyes wide. we all looked at owen and he took that as his que.

" year six, emma mathews in my bedroom. it was alright." he shrugged turning towards me.

"year nine, kasper gronbech in a club we had snuck into. it was sloppy." i said laughing. we all turned to jack.

"in the year 5098 with a girl called molande in the crystal cave. it was bad. she almost missed my mouth." he shuddered. we all laughed and went back to our computors. at five thirty owen left muttering about a game over knock out. ianto left after calling bye and tosh left straight after waving. i walked into jacks office and sat in the chair opposite him.

" want to go out for tea tonight? and maybe the cinema?" jack asked, pulling me over to straddle his lap. i nodded and went to get my jacket. We walked to the cinema up. we watched some stupid comedy film before going to a romantic resturant overlooking the bay. we found out alot about eachother in the hour and half we were there. at ten we got back to the hub. we both changed into our night clothes before snuggling up in bed, we fell asleep cuddled together, his hand resting on my rather large stomach. i woke up late in the morning and everyone was already there. i took a long time getting ready before going up as everyone else was about to have lunch. we all had pizza, and sat at the table and chatted as there was no rift activity.

"who was your last kiss with?" owen said, looking around at us all to see who would go first.

" mine was tosh." said ianto looking embarrased.

"mine was owen." said tosh next.

"mine was gwen." said owen after.

"mine was gwen too." growled jack, glaring at owen.

"chill out caveman, it was atleast six months ago." owen told him, putting his hands in the air.

they all looked at me next.

" mine was jack, i would have thought that was obvios." i shrugged,biting into a left over slice of pizza.

" wait, have we all kissed eachother at some point?" owen asked, looking amazed when we all nodded.

"you kissed tosh, ianto and owen?" jack laughed out.

" you have kissed us all too, ." i replied, gently kissing him on the cheek.

"Im never asking these kinds of questions again" declared owen before going back to his video game. after every one had gone me and jack went for a walk along the bay.

"We need to think of some names." Jack said to me as we walked.

"How about, John,David and Gareth for boys and Rose,Eve and Billie for girls?" I suggested.

"Gareth?" jack said, looking at me with raised eye brows.

"Mathew?" I said instead. jack nodded.

"yeah, i like those names. especially billie." He smiled. we walked around the bay for a hour before returning to the hub. there we cuddled up and watched a film snd a tv show before going to bed. the next morning i woke up early. i took my time with getting ready and eating breakfast and by the time i was finished ianto and tosh had already much happened other than a few weevils.


End file.
